Sharingan Foxes
by KatoGS123
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are in a band called Sharingan Foxes!


**_Now before you ask when you read this, no this is NOT a Sasuke x Naruto fanfic, this fanfic is if Naruto and the teme made a band they call the Sharingan Foxes. I don't own Naruto or any songs I make our favorite blond and teme sing!_**

 **1010101020102010101010101101010**

Naruto walks up to his best friend and co founder of the Sharingan Foxes' van which was parked on the beach not far from where they are supposed to have their concert that night.

"Hey teme lets go we got a gig to do!"

He heard Sasuke mutter out an, "hold on!"

"Open up!"

"Hold on!"

"Come on!"

"Alright alright!"

"Come on, there's gonna be hula girls and everything!"

The door to Sasuke's van opens and out walks at least six sexy hula girls(picture Sakura, Karin, Ino, sexy jutsu Naruto without the whiskers and with red hair, Temari, and a random fangirl of the teme's if you really want faces for the girls, they don't matter to the story either way) followed by Sasuke Uchiha, who was currently putting in his red eye contacts in(picture any of the forms of the sharingan).

Smiling, Naruto pats the Uchiha's back, "let's go make some music..."

The two went to the stage and smirks as they heard their fans roar out for them.

Taking the closest mic, Naruto shouts into it, "do you all know what time it is?"

"No what time!?" Their fans shouted.

"The sun is going down that's what!" Sasuke answered them thru his mic as the music started.

 **(Play Kenny Chesney's When the sun goes down)**

Naruto: _Suntanned toes ticklin' the sand_

Cold drink chillin' in my right hand

 _Watchin' you sleep in the evenin' light_

 _Restin' up for a long, long night_

Naruto/Sasuke: _'Cause when the sun goes down, we'll be groovin'_

 _When the sun goes down, be feelin' alright_

 _When the sun sinks down over the water_

 _Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down, yeah_

Sasuke: _All day long just takin' it easy_

 _Layin' in a hammock where it's nice and breezy_

 _And sleepin' off the night before_

 _'Cause when the sun goes down we'll be back for more_

Naruto/Sasuke: _'Cause when the sun goes down, we'll be groovin'_

 _When the sun goes down, be feelin' alright_

 _When the sun sinks down over the water_

 _Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down, yeah_

Naruto and Sasuke grins as they hear the cheers of their fans before fistbumping and tag team hitting back a beach ball that somehow got up on the stage from the crowd. Naruto then picks up his acoustic guitar.

Naruto: _This old guitar and my dark sunglasses_

Sasuke: _This sweet concoction is smooth as molasses_

Naruto: _Nothing to do but breathe all day_

Naruto/Sasuke: _Until the big moon rises and it's time to play_

Naruto: _'Cause when the sun goes down, we'll be groovin'_

 _When the sun goes down, be feelin' alright_

Sasuke: _When the sun sinks down over the water_

Back up singers: _sinks down...!_

Naruto/Sasuke: _Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down_ (Naruto: _When the sun goes down!_ )

Sasuke: _When the sun sinks down over the water_

Naruto/Sasuke: _Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down, yeah_

About an hour after their concert, the two went back to Sasuke's van and relaxes, Naruto in his hammock and Sasuke sitting on the door frame of his van.

Naruto: _When the sun goes down... Well be grovin'_

 _When the sun goes down, we're feelin' alright..._

Sasuke: _When the sun sinks down... over the water_

Naruto/Sasuke: _everything gets hotter when the sun goes down..._

Naruto: _When the sun goes down... well be grovin'_

Sasuke: _When the sun goes down we're feeling alright_

 _When the sun sinks down over the water..._

 _She's thinks Sasuke's sexy when the sun goes down_

As they sang, the hula girls that was in the van before the concert came up and one by one got in the van.

Sasuke: _Hn Hn hnnnn..._

Naruto: _we'll be feeling alright..._

Sasuke: _When the sun sinks down... over the water_

 _The Dobe is hotter when the sun goes down_

 _When the sun goes down..._

 _Hey Dobe when the sun goes down..._

Naruto: _over the water..._

As they finish the song, Naruto and Sasuke got in with the hula girls, with Naruto being the last one in.

Naruto/Sasuke: _everything gets hotter when the sun goes down..._

Naruto closes the door and smirks pervertedly at the cameras, leaving the people running the cameras to think what's going on inside as the video fades to black.

 **101010101000101010101010101010101**

 ** _How'd you like the Sharingan Foxes first song? More to come if you request a song!_**


End file.
